Curiosity killed the Cat
by Temporary Love
Summary: Magnus was bored. Really bored. SO bored he decided to take a portal to who knows where?
1. Chapter 1 Meet the King

Magnus was bored. So bored he didn't want to turn champagne into different colors anymore, so bored he broke up with Alec for fun. So bored he made a portal and jumped through, not knowing where it would go.

He tumbled through a endless tunnel. He fell out and landed on his back. "Damn it." He cursed. Magnus looked around. No one was in sight. "Where the hell am I?" He said aloud. A cracking noise made him turn his head. A young, beautiful girl with dark hair and big dark eyes stared at him. She smirked and turned to leave. "Wait." Magnus reached for the girl. "Where am I?" The girl looked at him in wonder. "Seriously?" She said in a beautiful voice. "What kind of power do you have? I just watched you fall out of air." Power?

Magnus touch his hair. There were few good things about portals. One being he never messed up his hair. "I-I don't know what you mean." He stammered. The girl nodded in amusement. "Yeah, well. Let's go see the King, shall we?" She turned and walked away, leaving Magnus stumbling to catch up with her. "Um, I'm Magnus Bane." He called to her. The girl with the dark hair turned around. "Great. I'm Diana. Diana Ladris. Now, let's go see Caine."


	2. Chapter 2 Sparks

"Diana?" A voice said. Magnus felt intimated by the voice he never met before. It sounded so strong and powerful and hot. Hot? Magnus, get a hold of yourself. He thought. "Diana? Is that you?" Diana ushered Magnus into a small courtroom. "Yeah its me." The boy who owned the voice looked up and seemed surprised to see Magnus. "Who's he?" He nodded toward Magnus. Diana smirked. "This is Mangus Lane. I watched him fall through air." Magnus coughed quietly. "Magnus Bane…" He corrected her. The boy shot a lethal stare at Magnus. So that's how it was. This boy was in love with Diana, but she showed no interest. Hmm. Diana laughed. "He's a 0 though. So, I don't understand." To Magnus she said, "This is Caine, King of the FAYZ." Magnus took offense to her referring to him as a zero. "Call in Drake." Caine said. Diana's face turned from amusement to stone. "Why not call him yourself?" Diana snapped. Caine flicked his wrist and Diana was flung into the air. "Diana. Go get Drake. Now." Caine snapped. Diana nodded and was flung out the door.

"How did you…" Magnus started to ask. Caine held a hand up, as if to silence him. Moments later, Diana rushed back through the door. "There." She said and moved to the other side of the room. A boy with shaggy dark hair and a shark-toothed smile walked into the room. Magnus stared at him in wonder. When the boy finally looked at him, his mouth fell open. He heard a snicker. "Maybe the reason Drakes been having trouble with ladies is because he's not interested in them!" Magnus and the other boy ignored her. The boy walked up o Magnus. "Hey, I'm Drake." Magnus smiled. "I'm available… I mean Magnus." Diana watched as sparks flew across the room. She choked on bile. Drake absent-mindedly touched Magnus' face. Something else happened, but Diana refused to watch.


	3. Chapter 3 Chitter Chatter

The boy, who referred to himself as King Caine, had sent Drake elsewhere, probably because 'King Caine' didn't like to watch what Drake was doing. Now, Magnus sat in a wooden chair in front of this so called 'King'. Diana called it a friendly chat, Magnus called it interrogation.

"How old are you?" Caine asked Magnus.

"22" Magnus replied. Since people didn't take it kindly when Magnus said he was 800, his backup age was either 22 or 28, depending on what he felt like.

"Interesting." Caine leaned back. "Where do you live?"

"Brooklyn."

"How'd you get in the FAYZ?"

"The _what_?"

Caine groaned. "The _**FAYZ**_! Where you are now! This town, Perdido Beach has a barrier around it. No one gets out, no one comes in." Caine leaned forward ever so slightly. "So let me ask you again: How did you get in?!"

"Portal!" Magnus blurted.

Caine looked amused. "Portal? Define 'portal'."

Magnus held out his hands. "I'm a w-warlock. I made a portal…"

Caine's eyes widened. "You mean, you can get in the FAYZ with a portal?"

Magnus nodded. He thought he made himself perfectly clear.

"Can you do it again? Like, the other way? You can get me out?!"

Magnus shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Try it."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now!"

"I just got here!"

"DO IT NOW!"

Magnus tried making the portal, but failed. He tried again several times, each time failing.

"DIANA!" Caine yelled. Diana, who was obviously just outside the door, walked in. "Yeah?"

"Get Drake."

Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. No more was that blue-eyed nephlim, Alec. There was a new love in Magnus' heart. A boy with a whip for an arm.

"Again?" Diana complained.

Caine raised his eyebrows and Diana rushed out of the room, walking back in moments later with Drake.

Magnus smiled, Drake grinned, Caine groaned. "Drake, show our friend here why he should obey me."

"Caine— I don't really…"

"Drake." Caine warned.

Drake looked down at Magnus sadly. A flash of confusion crossed Magnus' face. Drake raised his snake-like arm and brought it down. Hard.


End file.
